


Old Tragedies, New Hope

by Melodious329



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mark takes liberties with Eliot's submissive role, Nate gets a wake up call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Tragedies, New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show
> 
> Takes place during the Tap Out Job

It was easy enough for Eliot to pretend to be Kid Jones, to pretend to be desperate for affection, to respond to Rucker's gentleness. Easy to pretend because it wasn't real. Rucker was trying to project an air of safety, of security like he was a teddy bear with open arms saying 'tell me all your secrets'. It had been a long time since Eliot had felt safe, since he had actually trusted anyone. Until recently that is.

They had all had reservations but all five members of Leverage Inc. had walked away easily enough. Alone it wasn't the same as before though. It felt like it was just a matter of time before they were all back together.

It was amazing really, how easy it was to fall back together again, including to fall back into Nate's bed. Nate may have been reluctant, reluctant to trust them, befriend them, rejoin them, but he respected them. This job made that more apparent than ever, that Nate respected Eliot's abilities.

So Eliot fed the mark the lines that he was supposed to deliver, knowing full well what he looked like as he did so. The surprised appreciation of the drink as if he were unused to being treated as a person and not as a commodity, the submissive shame as he spoke of his debt, the childlike excitement that he was allowed to fight even ocassionally.

Eliot couldn't even say he was surprised at the conclusion Rucker drew, when after Rucker told Kid that he would need to bring the producer by, he turned to Eliot with a glean in his eye. A gleam that Eliot wasn't a stranger to.

He could say no, none of the others would blame him for ruining the con. But what was the point, really? He didn't have any virtue to protect. It wouldn't be the first time that he had given a blowjob and it wouldn't be the first sexual act Eliot had performed under duress.   
\-- -- -- -- -- --

Nate watched the screen as he paced behind the couch, watched Eliot acting all submissive, fluttering ridiculously long eyelashes at the mark. With a look toward Sophie, he readjusted himself in his pants. Nate had to admit, if only to himself, that Eliot being submissive was really turning his crank. Eliot was never truly submissive. Since the first time that Nate had kissed Eliot, he had been drunk the first time and Eliot had rightly pushed him away, the hitter had been eager, passionate, gentle, needy, but never submissive.

And, really, that's what kept Nate gravitating back to the younger man. Nate had tried to keep his distance, the first couple of passionate nights had preceded several awkward days after. Eliot had seemed to take Nate's freak-outs in stride, but Nate couldn't imagine that his actions hadn't hurt Eliot at all.

Eliot kept his feelings, his past and tragedies, close to the vest. The hitter was intelligent, hot-tempered, well-rounded, a contradiction of extreme violence and zen-like calm. He was a mystery, a challenge, an addiction for Nate.

Nate's attention was brought back to the screen abruptly when Rucker dismissed his assistant and stood from his seat on the desk. Nate watched as Rucker stood in front of Eliot who was still seated, as Rucker brought up a hand to Eliot's face, first brushing the thick curtain of Eliot's hair back and then his thumb was sliding obscenely over the plump curve of Eliot's bottom lip.

"So what other things do you do for Mr. Wells to work off your debt?"

Nate barely registered the other team members in the room with him, Parker on the couch in front of the tv he was watching, Sophie in the nearby chair, Hardison at the table still going through Rucker's financials. He concentrated instead, on the mark's tinny voice carrying through the comms.

He stepped forward, his hands dropping to the back of the couch, clenching the couch cushions, watching as Eliot kept up his submissive facade, looking up at Rucker through the thick fringe of his lashes. Then Eliot dropped from his chair to his knees, the movement as deliberate and graceful as every move that Eliot made.

As it became crystal clear what Eliot was about to do, Parker suddenly jumped up from the couch, leaving the room. It was enough to have Sophie looking up at the screen and then following the retreating thief, taking out her earbud on the way. Hardison remained oblivious, talking to himself as he continued to work.

Nate couldn't have said why he himself kept watching. He watched as Eliot's graceful, capable, deadly hands reached toward Rucker's obviously tented fly, pulled out another man's cock and wrapped full, slick lips around it. It was like watching a runaway train, Nate couldn't draw his eyes away even as his chest ached and his throat burned. Nate hadn't spent a lot of time examining his relationship with Eliot, not the fact that the hitter had slid smoothly into the role of Nate's beta, backing up Nate's plans while challenging the older man, nor the fact that Eliot had been Nate's only bed partner since the Dubenich fiasco.

The two men didn't spend every hour together and Nate never asked, never pushed Eliot. But maybe that had been denial on Nate's part.

Seeing it with his own two eyes, watching as other fingers clenched in that dark, silky mane, as another man's cock slid spit-slick in and out of that luscious mouth, Nate couldn't help the way that his blood burned with one thought: mine.

And it was more than that. His rational mind spoke up too. Eliot was part of Nate's team. He felt responsible for his little band of thieves and Eliot was being used, abused. Oh, Nate wasn't so naive that he didn't know that Eliot could certainly have defended himself, could have said no this time. Eliot had decided not to disrupt the con.

But Nate should have anticipated this, he should have known and he should have kept Eliot out of this situation.

It made a disturbing picture how easily Eliot was handling the situation. Nate could clearly see that Eliot wasn't excited by the act, but the hitter was composed even enthusiastic, even as the mark's fingers tightened, pulling Eliot's head back as his hips thrust harder into Eliot's face.

Nate was under no illusions about the harsh realities of life that produced men like Eliot nor the realities of being a man like Eliot. The man was the best but he wasn't invincible and Nate knew that dungeons existed and what they were for. Nate had never been one to excuse all of a person's behavior because of those realities, but...it was certainly compelling.

Rucker tensed, obviously orgasming, holding Eliot's head still though Eliot was gamely swallowing. Despite the disgust that Nate felt watching, what he mostly felt was an overwhelming need to overwrite that man's cum, his taste and feel and smell on Eliot's body with Nate's own. Particularly when Rucker pulled back, petting Eliot's hair and face like the hitter was a beloved pet while Eliot looked up at the man like he was starved for affection.

Nate felt that his world shifted in that moment, or maybe like a veil was lifted.   
\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Eliot stood smoothly, the shy yet eager expression firmly in place. Nothing ever changed, particularly not that fact of life that said that people would take from you whatever they could.

That's why the Leverage team worked so well, they had gotten all the money they needed from the Dubenich job. It gave them the freedom to become more to each other.

With a nod that Kid would bring the producer by later, Eliot left the office. There was silence over the comms while he got in his rental car and made his way back to the hotel to pick Sophie up for the meeting.

Eliot wasn't going to hide or be embarrassed by what he had done. He walked into the hotel room as he always did, meeting Sophie and Nate's eyes.

Sophie was visibly agitated, talking too much, too animated, but she quickly calmed down in the face of his calm demeanor. Nate only looked at him with unreadable eyes, spouting his usual short advice on the next step of the con. Hardison only waved from his spot at the computer and Parker was absent.

It seemed everyone was as willing to ignore the incident as Eliot himself. Sophie continued to be strangely interested in his welfare but the con continued as planned, Parker and Hardison bickering in his ear.

The day ended with Eliot alone in his own hotel room, drinking a beer with a book in his other hand. He wasn't terribly surprised when Nate opened his door. Nate probably had keys to each of their rooms, but Eliot's was the only one he tended to enter without invitation at the end of the day. Eliot acknowledged the man with a nod.

It did surprise Eliot when Nate came over to stand in front of him, obviously to garner his attention. He honestly had not thought that Nate would have a problem with what he had done but there was no other reason for Nate to want to talk. The question was what about what had happened was bothering the older man.

Scooting forward in his seat, Eliot set aside the bottle and the book. It was disconcerting when Nate used a hand to brush Eliot's hair away from his face, so much like Rucker had done earlier that Eliot had to use all of his much touted self-controlled not to flinch away. When Nate's thumb returned to slide purposefully over his lower lip, Eliot thought that he understood where this was going. Nate was jealous, jealous that another man had touched Eliot and jealous of what Eliot had given someone else.

But if Nate wanted submissive, Eliot didn't have a problem with a little role-playing. He dropped smoothly to his knees, eying the tent in Nate's slacks through lowered lashes.

"Stand up."

Eliot didn't even hesitate, simply stood, his demeanor still meek, his eyes downcast. The sound of Nate's low, husky chuckle was only a little incongruous, but Eliot was more concerned with the hands that were petting his face, the fingers smoothing over his fingers. It wasn't the gentleness that surprised him, their sex life wasn't only rough n 'tumble. But as his face was tilted up, as long arms encircled him, Eliot was certain Nate had never touched him like this, like he was cherished.   
\-- -- -- -- -- --

Nate held Eliot tight as his lips descended, his arms encircling even Eliot's biceps, holding Eliot's arms to his sides. Eliot's lips responded slowly, opened tentatively for Nate's tongue. Nate figured that Eliot had dropped the submissive act, fun as it was. Eliot was now just stunned at his actions which was proven as Eliot seemed to come back to himself, pulling his lips away though Nate still held that powerful body to his own.

"What're you...We aren't like this."

Nate stared into baby blue eyes filled with confusion but not suspicion, fear warring with hope. Eliot trusted him, wanted him but was afraid of what that meant. Nate was afraid too.

Eliot was right, they hadn't been 'like this'. They hadn't treated each other as simply a warm body to fuck, they were colleagues even friends, they respected each other and enjoyed being together. But it was time for Nate to stop lying to himself about many things.

The first time, he was the one that had needed them, when he was drowning in booze and his own need for revenge. But this time, he had chosen this with a clear head and open eyes. This was his life, these people his family. He was not the man he had been. He was a good man who stole things and conned people and loved the challenge of it. And he was falling for a hitter.

He didn't want anyone else in his bed. He didn't want to tiptoe around Eliot as if what they had wasn't anything more than having sex. He wanted to push Eliot, he wanted to unravel the mystery of the man.

But actions speak louder than words as they say. Nate slid his hands up Eliot's muscular back to cup them around Eliot's face as he leaned in for another kiss. Eliot responded immediately this time, letting go of his questions, eagerly opening his mouth to welcome Nate's tongue, letting Nate tilt his head to the best angle while his arms went around Nate's waist.

Nate pulled away this time, his fingers tangling in long, silky strands. "We're gonna have to move this to a bed cause I'm too old to have sex on the couch."

Those words brought a familiar wicked glint to Eliot's eyes, one side of his lips quirking up. Stepping back, Eliot stripped off his t-shirt baring a muscular chest to Nate's greedy gaze. It was a view Nate never seemed to tire of and he quickly followed as Eliot danced away into the bedroom. By the time that Nate made it into the bedroom, Eliot was entirely naked, casually stroking a loose fist up and down his erection that rose proudly up against his flat belly. He made no attempt to help Nate as the older man struggled out of his clothes.

Instead Eliot spoke, his voice low and rough with arousal, "You were jealous."

The words almost made Nate trip on the pant legs that he was trying to get off. Nate didn't reply until he had untangled himself and stood naked before the younger man.

"Yes, I was." Nate took a breath. This wasn't where he wanted this conversation to go, but he had to say it. "And saddened."

Eliot's face darkened then, his demeanor changed, shut down. Nate moved quickly, stepping up to the hitter, burying his hands in dark hair, gripping it tight to pull Eliot's head back sharply as he attacked Eliot's neck, that spot under Eliot's ear that always made the younger man shudder.

The forceful gesture was meant to show Eliot that though Nate did pity him, Nate didn't see Eliot as a helpless victim, not now. Plus it reinstated the mood. Eliot shuddered as intended, his hands reaching out to clutch at Nate's sides. Nate mouthed over the tense line of Eliot's vulnerable throat, listening as Eliot's breathing sped up, became laboured.

Nate released his grip as he pushed Elliot down on the bed, following the shorter form with his own body. Eliot spread his legs immediately to make room for Nate between them. Eliot's hands grasped at Nate's body, eager and needy as he pulled Nate's head down for a passionate kiss, sucking Nate's tongue into his mouth.

Nate had to pull away to breathe though only a second later he was nipping along Eliot's collarbone.

"I wanted to erase his touch from your skin." Nate bit down hard before he continued. "I wanted to make you as mine."

Nate soothed over the mark with a wet tongue before he was pushing muscular thighs up. Reaching over to grab lube and a condom, he continued, "I wanted to charge in there and pull him off of you."

Slick fingers probed at tightly furled muscle as Nate bent his head to worry with his teeth at a dark pebbled nipple. His hot breath ghosted over the now wet nub as he spoke again, "I wanted to take you over his desk to show him and everyone else who you belonged to."

Eliot let out a long, low groan as the first finger penetrated, his hips moving already to take the finger deeper. The preparation was quick before Nate was lifting one muscular thigh to his shoulder, Eliot wrapping his other leg around Nate's waist.

"Ungh, Fuck," Eliot moaned as the head of Nate's cock breached him. Nate set a fast pace, hard and deep, rolling his hips the way he knew Eliot loved in this position, forcing out tiny, helpless sounds with every thrust.

Nate's hand joined Eliot's on his cock as Nate's orgasm approached. But Nate loved to watch Eliot come first, Eliot's body tensing and arching beneath him, the expression of agonized ecstasy as Eliot groaned breathlessly, the wet heat of release that hit his hand slicking its continued glide over Eliot's cock. It was only two more thrusts before Nate was collapsing on a broad, sweat-slick chest.

With his own groan, Nate rolled off, making his way to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and grab a wet washcloth. He couldn't help watching as Eliot cleaned the cum off his belly and groin and the lube from his asscheeks, before he climbed back into bed, lying on his side.

They were used to sleeping in bed together, Nate may have been a bastard but he had never snuck out, not that Nate thought that he could sneak away from Eliot. They didn't exactly cuddle before, but now Nate felt compelled to throw an arm over Eliot's waist, offering comfort and companionship. Eliot accepted his gamble by rolling closer onto his stomach.

Nate was settling down into a satisfying sleep when Eliot's voice rumbled out of the darkness, "So one day, Hardison's gonna come into the office to find you bending me over the couch?"


End file.
